Páramo de Vvarden (O:Morrowind)
Páramo de Vvarden (Vvardenfell) es una región de Morrowind. Fue incluida con la expansión . Descripción Páramo de Vvarden es una región en gran parte áspera e inhóspita. Las regiones de Molag Amur y Cenicia son páramos arrasados por los ríos de lava en donde no puede crecer mucha vida. Algunos animales, no obstante, se han adaptado a este entorno, y se pueden encontrar por aquí sabuesos de la nada, asoladores de acantilados y otras especies. Aparte, las regiones de las Islas Ascadias y Las Praderas son zonas fértiles donde hay plantaciones o rebaños de guares pastando. La Costa de Azura y el Tajo del Oeste son áreas rocosas y duras, donde por lo demás hay vegetación y fauna característica de esta zona, como los típicos hongos gigantes y los alits. La Costa Amarga es una zona pantanosa plagada de mosquitos y otros insectos dañinos para las personas. En este juego, las regiones de la Montaña Roja y Sheogorad son inaccesibles. Trasfondo Páramo de Vvarden es la región más sagrada de los dunmer, ya que de aquí obtienen su poder los dioses del Tribunal. Esta región no ha participado en la Guerra de la Alianza en curso; sin embargo, cuando Vivec nota que empieza a perder sus poderes divinos, recurre a la ayuda de un misterioso aventurero conocido como el Vestigio. En la época en que transcurren los acontecimientos de , la ciudad de Vivec aún se encuentra en construcción. Lugares Regiones *Islas Ascadias. *Cenicia. *Costa de Azura. *Costa Amarga. *Las Praderas. *Molag Amur. *Tajo del Oeste. Ciudades *Vivec. *Balmora. *Sadrith Mora. Poblados *Suran. *Gnisis. *Tel Aruhn. *Vos. *Molag Mar. *Seyda Neen. Casas *Casa del puerto de Ald Velothi (Ald Velothi Harbor House). *Hospedaje del lago Amaya (Amaya Lake Lodge). *Ático de San Delyn (Saint Delyn Penthouse). *Torre de Tel Galen (Tel Galen Tower). Campamentos *Ald'ruhn. *Campamento Urshilaku. *Campamento Zainab. *Campamento Ahemmusa. *Campamento Erabenimsun. Estaciones de artesanía *Marandus. *Tumba ancestral de Randas. *Zergonipal. Minas *Mina Vassir Didanat. Criptas *Tumba ancestral de Dreloth (Dreloth Ancestral Tomb). *Tumba acnestral de Veloth (Veloth Ancestral Tomb). Jefes de grupo *Torre Dubdil Alar. *Mina de huevos Missir-Dadalit. *Hondonada de Nilthog (Nilthog's Hollow). *Consejo de Salothan (Salothan's Council). *Cala del naufragio (Shipwreck Cove). *Granja de Sulipund (Sulipund Grange). Mazmorras *Ashalmawia. *Punta de Khartag. *Mina de huevos Matus-Akin. *Nchuleft. *Pulk. *Zainsipilu. Mazmorras públicas *Baldíos olvidados (Forgotten Wastes). *Nchuleftingth. Pruebas *Salones de la Invención (Halls of Fabrication). Puntos de interés *Ald Sotha. *Aleft. *Ashalmimilkala. *Ruinas de Falensarano. *Torre Hanud. *Monasterio de Holamayan. *Ermita de Azura (Shrine of Azura). *Valenvaryon. *Yasammidan. Ermitas *Ermita de Ald'ruhn. *Ermita de Balmora. *Ermita de Gnisis. *Ermita de Molag Mar. *Ermita de Nchuleftingth. *Ermita de Sadrith Mora. *Ermita de Seyda Neen. *Ermita de Suran. *Ermita de Tel Branora. *Ermita de Tel Mora. *Ermita del Campamento Urshilaku. *Ermita del Valle del Viento (Valley of the Wind Wayshrine). *Ermita de la ciudad de Vivec (Vivec City Wayshrine). *Ermita del Templo de Vivec (Vivec Temple Wayshrine). *Ermita del Tajo del Oeste (West Gash Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Tumba ancestral de Andrano. *Tumba ancestral de Dulo. *Tumba ancestral de Helan. *Tumba ancestral de Hleran. *Tumba ancestral de Hlervi. *Tumba ancestral de Llando. *Arknthunch-Sturmduz. *Cueva de Ashimanu. *Torre de Barilzar. *Caverna del Encarnado (Cavern of the Incarnate). *Mina de cristal Dreudurai. *Archipiélago Polilla de Fuego (Firemoth Island). *Galom Daeus. *Mina de huevos de Gnisis (Gnisis Egg Mine). *Mina Kudanat. *Cueva Mallapi. *Mzanchend. *Pinsun. *Mina de mineral Shulk (Shulk Ore Mine). *Tel Branora. *Tel Fyr. *Tel Mora. *Mina Vassamsi. *Mina de huevos Zalkin-Sul. *Addadshashanammu. *Almurbalarammi. *Anudnabia. *Ashunartes. *Ashurnabitashpi. *Ashurnibibi. *Assarnatamat. *Bal Fell. *Bal Ur. *Dushariran. *Ebernanit. *Esutanamus. *Kaushtarari. *Kushtashpi. *Maelkashishi. *Ramimilk. *Shashpilamat. *Tusenend. *Yansirramus. *Zaintiraris. Misiones relacionadas Misiones principales *''Enigma divino'' (Divine Conundrum). *''Indagaciones divinas'' (Divine Inquiries). *''Engaños divinos'' (Divine Delusions). *''Intervención divina'' (Divine Intervention). *''Desastre divino'' (Divine Disaster). *''Restauración divina'' (Divine Restoration). *''Bendiciones divinas'' (Divine Blessings). Morag Tong *''Huir del pasado'' (Fleeing the Past). *''De la fe y la familia'' (Of Faith and Family). *''Un escrito intencionado'' (A Purposeful Writ). *''Reunión familiar'' (Family Reunion). Casa Telvanni *''Un mercernario de la Casa Telvanni'' (A Hireling of House Telvanni). *''Ascender a Siervo'' (Rising to Retainer). *''Objeciones y obstáculos'' (Objections and Obstacles). *''El maestro da el paso'' (The Magister Makes a Move). *''El corazón de un Telvanni'' (The Heart of a Telvanni). Misiones reiterativas *''Relaciones cenicias'' (Ashlander Relations). *''Reliquias de Ashurnabitashpi. *Reliquias de Ebernanit. *Reliquias de Yasammidan. *Reliquias de Assarnatamat. *Reliquias de Dushariran. *Reliquias de Ashalmawia. *Reliquias de Maelkashishi. *La caza de la Madre Garra Dentada'' (Mother Jagged-Claw Hunt). *''La caza del Comecenizas'' (Ash-Eater Hunt). *''La caza de Tarra-Suj'' (Tarra-Suj Hunt). *''La caza de Sveeth el Contorsionista'' (Writhing Sveeth Hunt). *''La caza del Viejo Pisador'' (Old Stomper Hunt). *''La caza del Rey Colmillo Navaja'' (King Razor-Tusk Hunt). *''La caza del Gran Zexxin'' (Great Zexxin Hunt). *''Una llamada de ayuda'' (A Call For Aid). *''El aprendiz ansioso'' (The Anxious Apprentice). *''Un devorador repugnante'' (A Creeping Hunger). *''Sacrificar el enjambre'' (Culling the Swarm). *''Libre de bueyes'' (Oxen Free). *''La maldición de Salothan'' (Salothan's Curse). *''La canción de la sirena'' (Siren's Song). *''Perturbaciones daédricas'' (Daedric Disruptions). *''El enigma kwama'' (Kwama Conundrum). *''Dejar información falsa'' (Planting Misinformation). *''Deducción fiscal'' (Tax Deduction). *''Problemas tribales'' (Tribal Troubles). *''Mafia agitada'' (Unsettled Syndicate). Campos de batalla *''Por la gloria'' (For Glory). *''Que comiencen los juegos'' (Let the Games Begin). *''Prueba de coraje'' (Test of Mettle). *''Al vencedor'' (To the Victor). Pruebas *''A Tel Fyr'' (To Tel Fyr). *''Forjar el futuro'' (Forging the Future). Otras *''Las tumbas ancestrales'' (The Ancestral Tombs). *''Una entrega tardía'' (A Late Delivery). *''La biblioteca perdida'' (The Lost Library). *''Nada a lo que hacerle ascos'' (Nothing to Sneeze At). *''El juez escarlata'' (The Scarlet Judge). *''Lazos ancestrales'' (Ancestral Ties). *''Ecos de una Casa caída'' (Echoes of a Fallen House). *''Adversidad ancestral'' (Ancestral Adversity). *''Obligado por el amor'' (Bound by Love). *''Una especie peligrosa'' (A Dangerous Breed). *''Una telaraña de problemas'' (A Web of Troubles). *''Abrirse camino entre la niebla'' (Breaking Through the Fog). *''Vínculos rotos'' (Broken Bonds). *'')Una cosecha oculta'' (A Hidden Harvest). *''La última oportunidad de un contrabandista'' (A Smuggler's Last Stand). *''A cualquier coste'' (At Any Cost). *''Si el hechizo es adecuado'' (If the Spell Fits). *''Reclamar Vos'' (Reclaiming Vos). *''El deber de un Armígero'' (An Armiger's Duty). *''El deseo del corazón'' (The Heart's Desire). *''Como sangre de una piedra'' (Like Blood From A Stone). *''Incubar un plan'' (Hatching a Plan). *''Terreno encantado'' (Haunted Grounds). *''Un error melódico'' (A Melodic Mistake). *''La piedra de la memoria'' (The Memory Stone). Fragmentos de cielo # En una pequeña capilla donde el camino se bifurca: en el monte Assarnibibi, al norte de Molag Mar. # En una isla de cara al mar de los Fantasmas: al este de la Torre Hanud. # En un saliente dwemer, encima de un río de lava: en Mzanchend. # En un saliente que mira sobre una escena macabra: debajo de Esutanamus. # En un tocón húmedo en las tierras húmedas: en Mawia, al norte de Tel Branora. # Retenido en la aduana y guardado en el patio: en el patio de la oficina del gobernador de Seyda Neen. # En un tocón en la orilla norte del lago Amaya: al oeste de Suran. # En el corazón de unas ruinas daédricas que se derrumban: en Ashalmimilkala. # En una roca encallada en un río de lava: al sur de Valenvaryon. # Bajo el puente enano: al noroeste de Gnisis, bajo el puente que lleva a Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. # En un sendero traicionero que mira a un mar de fuego: en la esquina suroeste de Nchuleftingth. # Apilado en un carro de piedra abandonado en una posición elevada precaria: en los Baldíos olvidados, en el centro de las cavernas de Kogoruhn. # Acurrucado con tesoros brillantes donde los cristales rojos brillan: en Punta de Khartag. # Escondido en lo profundo de una ermita al Príncipe de la Corrupción: en Ashalmawia. # Donde los asoladores de acantilados disfrutan bajo rayos dorados en su guarida: en Zainsipilu, al noreste. # En una isleta en el lago subterráneo: en la mina de huevos Matus-Akin. # En una guarida de bandidos acogedora: en Pulk. # En la parte más profunda de una ruina dwemer subterránea: en Nchuleft. Apariciones * . * . * . en:Vvardenfell (Online) de:Vvardenfell (ESO: Morrowind) fr:Vvardenfell (Online) Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Morrowind Categoría:O:Morrowind: Lugares Categoría:O:Morrowind: Lugares de Páramo de Vvarden